Supermarket
by Lychee-babe
Summary: Taeyong benci pergi ke supermarket [flash fiction ; TaeTen ; Lee Taeyong x Ten/Chittaphon ; NCT U]


**Supermarket** || Lychee-babe

twt; raspbaby

Lee Taeyong;Ten Chittapon

.

.

Hope u like it

Warning; typo(s), dldr

.

.

Taeyong punya pemikiran; ia tidak suka pergi ke supermarket.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau _magnum_?"

"Eh—" Pemuda itu tampak terkejut kecil, persis seperti bocah. "Tidak-tidak, bagaimana kalau belikan aku dua kotak jus buah? Aku mau yang apel dan jambu biji!"

Taeyong menggeram, mencoba mengendalikan ekspresinya yang mungkin saat ini bisa saja berubah menyeramkan. Dia mendorong troli dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, berusaha tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Hey, demi apapun, Taeyong tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak ada _magnum_ atau jus buah" Katanya dingin. "Kita kesini untuk membeli bahan makanan, ingat janjimu itu, _Thailand boy_ "

Ten memajukan bibirnya; membuat Ten ingin membungkam mulut anak tersebut dengan bibirnya. "Kau jahat hyung, kau bilang semalam akan memberikan apapun yang aku mau" Katanya, nadanya merajuk lucu.

"Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat kita bercin—umph!"

Taeyong membungkam mulut pemuda Thailand itu menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Jangan membicarakan hal yang dapat memancing perhatian orang lain, kau paham itu, Chittaphon?" Kedengarannya tajam dan mengancam.

Mau tidak mau, Ten mengangguk pasrah. Apa boleh buat, kekasihnya tersebut memang kelewat tidak romantis; jangankan mencium pipi atau keningnya, berpegangan tangan saja dia enggan. Kadang Ten bertanya-tanya, apa berpacaran dengan manusia batu seperti Taeyong itu merupakan kesalahan besar?

Keduanya terdiam, tiada lagi rengekan atau obrolan. Taeyong kembali mendorong trolinya, dimana ada Ten yang duduk di dalamnya. Jangan tanya mengapa, sejak mereka datang Ten sudah merengek agar di perbolehkan duduk di atas troli, padahal usianya sudah beranjak dewasa; dua puluh tahun.

"Kemarin Jaehyun berjanji akan membelikanku es krim sebanyak yang aku mau" Tiba-tiba Ten berbicara, nadanya terdengar seperti menyombongkan diri. "Setidaknya ia lebih baik darimu hyung, Jaehyun sangat perhatian"

Taeyong tersenyum miring. "Persetan dengan bocah itu"

"Aku tahu kau cemburu" Ten memasang wajah menggoda, jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Taeyong yang kini mengambil beberapa kotak sereal. "Bisa saja Jaehyun merebutku darimu"

"Apa kau senang dengan itu?"

"Bisa _iya_ , tapi bisa juga _tidak_ " Ten tertawa, berusaha menjangkau kotak sereal dengan rasa buah-buahan. "Lagipula Jaehyun sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tidak mau disebut perusak hubungan orang lain, apalagi dia baik padaku"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, kembali mendorong troli tersebut.

Kemanapun mereka berdua pergi, pasti setiap orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan, Taeyong bahkan menemukan beberapa murid perempuan tersenyum-senyum sendiri; kenapa mereka masih berada di luar rumah dan memakai seragam? Padahal hari sudah malam.

Baru saja ia akan memutar trolinya menuju tempat sayuran, Ten sudah berulah lagi.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Ten berteriak heboh. "Bagaimana kalau cokelat? Satu saja? Aku berjanji akan sikat gigi sebelum tidur!" Katanya, menunjuk rak yang isinya hampir seluruhnya cokelat dengan berbagai merek. " _Silver Queen?_ Ayolah hyung" Rengeknya.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu" Taeyong mendesah. "Tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak sikat gigi, naik ke ranjangmu dan langsung tertidur"

Ten menunjukkan cengiran tanpa bersalahnya. "Itu karena aku—"

"Sengaja bukan?" Taeyong sudah hafal betul bagaimana kelakuan pemuda Thailand di hadapannya. Selalu begitu, jika sudah berurusan dengan hal-hal kecil seperti sikat gigi, maka Ten akan berpura-pura tidur dan akhirnya, benar-benar tertidur.

Entah berapa kali mereka pergi ke dokter gigi dalam satu bulan; menyebabkan dokter yang menangani Ten setiap kali mereka datang sampai marah-marah, menyalahkan Taeyong karena berpikir ia tak memperhatikan Ten selama di rumah. Omong kosong, Ten sendiri yang berulah, kenapa ia yang di salahkan?

"Hyung?"

"Tidak ada cokelat—" Taeyong melihat jelas wajah cemberut Ten. "Tidak ada makanan manis, tujuan kita hanya membeli persediaan makanan lalu pulang. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Kau tidak pengertian hyung!"

Taeyong tidak peduli, ia mendorong troli dengan tatapan datar. Ten tidak bisa di manjakan terus-menerus, ia sudah dewasa dan harus bersikap seperti umumnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, urusan akan di lanjutkan di rumah saja nanti, itu jauh lebih mudah.

.

* * *

.

Benar saja; Ten dalam masa _ngambek_ , mengunci pintu kamar dan tak mau berbicara.

"Ten, jangan berulah" Taeyong berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menghela nafas berkali-kali. "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur, tolong buka pintunya"

"Tidur saja sana! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Balas Ten, berteriak dari dalam.

Taeyong mendesah. "Kamarmu adalah kamarku juga, Chittapon" Katanya. "Cepat buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobrak masuk, menindihmu kemudian menciummu hingga kau tidak bisa berkutik" Ancaman bagus, pikir Taeyong. Guys, ia tak akan melakukannya, itu hanya ancaman.

Tidak ada suara, Taeyong yakin Ten sedang memerah saat ini.

"Eoh, kau mengharapkan itu terjadi?" Taeyong berkata lagi, sengaja di keraskan. "Tapi jika kau berulah seperti ini, aku tak akan mau lagi memanjakanmu, tak mau lagi mengelus kepalamu hingga kau—"

Pintu terbuka lebar, Ten berdiri dengan mata sembab dan pipi mengembung.

 _Holy shit_ , Taeyong mengumpat.

"Aku sedang tidak mood di cium atau di manjakan olehmu!" Ten berkata, mengusap kedua matanya kasar. "Silahkan saja kalau mau tidur, aku akan pergi ke rumah Jaehyun dan menginap disana!"

Wajah menggemaskan, mata sembab, pipi bulat, bibir membengkak dan perkataannya yang mampu membuat Taeyong cemburu; apa Ten ini sedang menggodanya sekarang?

"Aku akan membunuh Jaehyun jika sampai kau menginap disana" Ancam Taeyong. Mengapa selalu Jaehyun? Apa bagusnya bocah ingusan itu sehingga Ten lebih memilih tidur bersamanya ketimbang dengan Taeyong?

Ten berusaha tidak peduli, ia berjalan melewati Taeyong. Tapi, siapa yang bisa lepas dari Taeyong jika orang tersebut adalah _miliknya_? Taeyong menahan lengan Ten, menariknya hingga tubuh kurus itu berada di pelukannya.

"Hyung—"

"Jangan membuatku cemburu" Taeyong membisikkan kata-kata tersebut, mengigit kuping Ten pelan. "Kau tahu sekali bagaimana jika aku sudah naik pitam karena ucapanmu itu" Tambahnya, merasakan Ten yang merinding.

Tidak mendapat respon, Taeyong mencium bibir Ten dan menggigitnya pelan; menyebabkan bibir itu memerah dan semakin membengkak. Ten tak membalas, ia tetap diam namun kedua tangannya meremas tubuh Taeyong yang tak menggunakan pakaian.

 _He's such a good kisser_ , kata Ten dalam hati.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Taeyong menyentuh pipi kanan Ten lalu mengelusnya. "Jadi, masih mau menginap di rumah bocah sialan itu atau tidur denganku?" Nadanya terdengar biasa namun Ten tahu ada makna di dalamnya.

Dengan malu, Ten mengangguk.

"Tidur bersama hyung"

"Pilihan bagus, kucing manis" Taeyong mengacak-acak rambut Ten pelan. "Cepat sikat gigimu kemudian naik ke ranjang, aku menunggumu"

Tapi, sebelum Taeyong meninggalkan Ten, lengannya di tahan oleh sang kekasih. Taeyong menoleh, ia memandang Ten. "Ada apa?" Katanya.

"Berjanjilah" Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Besok pergi ke supermarket dan belikan aku banyak cemilan, setelah kau menuruti semuanya, aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi dan selalu menuruti perkataanmu"

Oh tidak.

Taeyong memutar bola mata.

Sumpah, ia mengutuk siapapun yang telah menciptakan supermarket di dunia ini; ia benci pergi ke supermarket.

* * *

END

* * *

So, ini cerita pertama setelah sekian lama bersembunyi dari dunia tulis-menulis. Faktanya, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada _couple_ yang satu ini, entah mengapa, mungkin karena Thailand Boy itu terlihat menggemaskan?

Semoga ketemu lagi di karyaku selanjutnya,

\- Ara -


End file.
